Politiek op de Kanaaleilanden
De politiek'' van de Kanaaleilanden' werkt onder de vorm van een Constitutionele parlementaire monarchie. Het land zelf is een gedecentraliseerde eenheidsstaat, bestuurd op nationaal niveau en 2 subniveau's: gemeentelijk en provinciaal. Geschiedenis van de Politiek thumb|left|179px|Geromantiseerde voorstelling van Henry of Hearst, de eerste markies De staatsinrichting is sinds het doorvoeren van de ideeën van de Verlichting rond 1790 gebaseerd op de Trias Politica, beschreven door de filosofen Montesquieu en Locke. De grondwet werd in 1817 geformuleerd in de vorm van The Law of XCI Regulations, ''onder andere gebaseerd op de Magna Carta uit 1215. In 1286 worden de Kanaaleilanden toegewezen aan de toenmalige Markies van Hearst, Lord Henry. Op het moment dat de markies zijn intrek in de burcht van Newcastle neemt, wordt deze de machtigste man in het gebied. In 1670 wordt Hearst tot hoofdstad benoemd (tot 1770), en de markies van Hearst definitief tot vaste machthebber over de eilanden benoemd. Het eerste 'parlement' zal in 1452 verschijnen, maar de markies behield nog steeds het grootste aandeel als het om politieke beslissingen ging. Tijdens de Engelse overheersing (de jure 1790- 1999; de facto tot 2005) werd er vaart gezet achter politieke vernieuwing. Het stelsel was sinds 1452 quasi ongewijzigd gebleven, en de tijd voor verandering was rijp. Toen de graaf van Salisbury in 1790 tot staatsminister werd benoemd kwam de politiek in een stroomversnelling. De nieuwe ideeën van de Verlichting werden bijna haastig geïntroduceerd, omdat men bang was dat de vonk van de Franse Revolutie naar het land zou overslaan. De echte overstap naar de Scheiding der Machten werd pas in 1817 gemaakt met de ''Law of XCI Regulations, mede ondersteund door Beckett. Vanaf 1866 werd de geestelijkheid uit het parlement geweerd, hoewel de godsdienstige principes tot op de dag van vandaag nog in het beleid te merken zijn. In 1920 volgde het algemeen kiesrecht. De Kanaaleilanden zouden steeds meer tot een moderne democratie evolueren. Scheiding der Machten Uitvoerende macht thumb|296px|Hearst ManorHet staatshoofd van het Markiezaat is sinds 1286 de Markies van Hearst. Deze draagt vandaag de dag nog steeds een politieke verantwoordelijkheid, hoewel die taak voor het grootste deel door het parlement is overgenomen. De Markies zetelt twee keer per maand in de parlementszitting te Port Meryton en beschikt ook over bepaalde rechten. Het meest tot de verbeelding sprekende van deze rechten is de mogelijkheid om de Assemblee te ontbinden. Sinds 2004 is The Most Honourable Edward II of Hearst, Marquess of Hearst and Haseley aangesteld als nieuw familiehoofd. Wetgevende macht Het overgrote deel van de politieke beslissingen wordt vandaag de dag dus genomen door het parlement (The National Assembly of the Marquessate of the Channel Islands), dat een sterke centrale macht is. Deze zetelt in het House of Representatives in de hoofdstad Port Meryton en telt in volle bezetting 120 leden. De voorzit(s)ter van de ministerraad is de staatsminister (synoniem voor minister-president). Voor de verkiezingen stelt iedere partij een kandidaat-staatsminister voor. Diegene die de meeste voorkeurstemmen heeft behaald, wordt benoemd tot regeringsleid(st)er. De looptijd van het parlement tussen de verkiezingen bedraagt normaal gezien vijf jaar. Provincies en gemeenten hebben wel een bepaalde mate van zelfstandigheid, zij het binnen de door de centrale overheid bepaalde grenzen. Rechterlijke macht De rechtspraak op de Kanaaleilanden volgt ongeveer het Britse systeem van justitie, al is het qua structuur minder ingewikkeld en zijn er minder afdelingen. De interactie tussen de verschillende afdelingen volgt echter een soms complexe procedure. De gerechtsarrondissementen komen overeen met de provincies. De Kanaaleilanden tellen twee gevangenissen: The Prison of Huntington en Waterford Prison. Verder zijn er nog twee gesloten instellingen: The Institution of the Western Territories en het St. Helena Institution. Defensie Zie Defensie op de Kanaaleilanden voor het hoofdartikel over dit onderwerp. Hoewel de Kanaaleilanden lid zijn van de NAVO, heeft het slechts een zeer kleine strijdmacht. Deze worden vooral ingezet voor humanitaire operaties. Er is een medische en marinecomponent. Bestuurlijke indeling Het Markiezaat der Kanaaleilanden is ingedeeld in drie provincies en één hoofdstedelijke regio: *Capital Region of Port Meryton: de stad Port Meryton; *The Northern and Middle Ridges: het gebied rond de hoofdstad bevat het meest heuvelachtige landsdeel, en heeft Causton als hoofdstad; *[[The Western Territories|'''The Western Territories]]: de meest westelijk gelegen eilandengroep. Hoofdplaats is Wellingdon; *[[The Castle Islands|'The Castle Islands']]: de zuidelijke eilanden, met Newcastle als hoofdstad. Deze provincies zijn ingedeeld in gemeenten (de steden van elke provincie). Deze gemeenten hebben elk een eigen gemeenteraad. De provincies worden bestuurd door de provincieraad, behalve Port Meryton, dat afhangt van haar gemeenteraad. Deze organen worden overkoepeld door het éénkamerparlement, het House of Representatives. Politieke Partijen Van oudsher ligt de politieke voorkeur van het volk bij de liberalen en conservatieven. Dat sluit echter niet uit dat er ook socialistische en andere fracties zijn. Een overzicht van de politieke partijen die in het parlement vertegenwoordigd zijn: *'National Conservative Party (NCP) '- de grootste en ook oudste partij van het land. De belangrijkste doelstellingen is een voortzetting van de huidige lijn in positieve zin, maar sinds de hervorming van de partij in 2007 richt ze zich ook op meer openheid jegens buitenlandse samenwerking en een steviger gezondheids- en immigratiebeleid. De conservatieven zijn een van de grootste coalitiepartners. *'Liberal Union (LU) '- de liberale partij wil zich voornamelijk profileren als eenheids- en vrijheidspartij, en de levensstandaard en de persoonlijke onafhankelijkheid voor de bevolking zo hoog mogelijk houden. De co'thumb|300px|De zetelverdeling in de legislatuur 2015-2020'alitie met de Conservatieven en de Groenen in de legislatuur van 2005-2010 bleek bijzonder succesvol. Deze werd dan ook herhaald in de legislatuur van 2010-2015. *'Labour Party of the Channel Islands (LPCI)' - behartigt voornamelijk de arbeidersbelangen. Het socialistische blok heeft voornamelijk door de crisis van 1979 de stempel van zorgenkind gekregen. Deze imagoschade werkt nog door tot op de dag van vandaag. *'Social Democratic List (SDL)' - de jongste partij splitste zich in 2002 van de Labour Party af, en vormde een gematigde sociaal-democratische fractie, die onder leiding staat van de nieuwe generatie. Verwacht wordt dat deze partij zich als een volwaardige coalitiepartner voor de volgende regering kan presenteren. *'National Green Party (NGP)' - de groene partij heeft voornamelijk standpunten omtrent het milieubeleid van de staat, maar houdt zich sinds de coalitie van 2005-2010 ook meer met grotere beleidszaken en dierenrechten bezig. Men hamert er anderzijds wel op dat het kernideaal van de partij niet verwatert. *'Alliance Franco-Britannique (AFB)' - richt zich in de eerste instantie tot het Franssprekende deel van de bevolking. Verder is deze wat kleinere fractie hoofdzakelijk bezig met het belichamen van het nationalistische element. *'Reformed (REF)' - de kleinste fractie in het parlement (2 zetels). Sinds 1990 is deze partij, die ooit onderdeel was van de conservatieven, zich steeds meer en meer beginnen inzetten voor de religieuze zaken op de eilanden, en heeft in 2005 uiteindelijk de kiesdrempel gehaald. De partij neemt sinds de laatste jaren wat aan populariteit toe. Categorie:Channel Islands Categorie:Politiek